


In your eyes

by Colette_Capricious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colette_Capricious/pseuds/Colette_Capricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he have missed the way Dean looked at him all those years ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for an anonymous prompt fill on tumblr. Sorry it ends rather abruptly. I'm drinking again.

Sam can barely remember feeling like this, can barely remember when his body was young and strong and unburdened by hell. As he looks out of the eyes of his younger self and sees Dean watching him, he has to grab at the headboard of the bed to keep from falling over from what he sees in Dean’s face. He knows he had been naive in many ways back then, but _damn_ it doesn’t seem possible that he’d missed that want and the love shining from Dean.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean asks as Sam lowers himself to the bed.

The hand on Sam’s head is gentle, warm. It lingers a moment too long on the nape of his neck to be innocent. Dean’s thumb comes too close to Sam’s lower lip for the touch to be completely brotherly. _Sam had been an idiot._

Sam’s head spins with the knowledge of what he never knew he had had and what he had thrown away. Now, with the Mark of Cain burning on his skin and Sam's words ringing in his ears, Dean barely looks at him. And when he does, his eyes are cold, his face closed off and distant. This Dean is so young, his face still an open book. Even though he knows he shouldn’t, knows he never did, Sam can’t make this mistake again. Fate sent him back to this time, he’s going to make the most of it.

He grabs Dean and pulls him down on the bed. Slamming their mouths together, he tries to flip Dean onto his back. They struggle together, Sam trying to pin Dean down, to make him stay. Dean half-heartedly trying to get away. He gasps _no_ and _Sam_ whenever their mouth separate, but Sam can feel Dean’s hands clenched in his shirt, can feel Dean’s cock hardening against his. 

When Dean briefly gets the upper hand and has Sam underneath him, Sam grabs the short, silky strands of Dean’s hair in his fist and yanks his brother’s neck up. The moan and the way Dean’s body goes limp as Sam bites down on the tendons there tells Sam all he needs to know. He puts one hand on Dean’s ass and flips them easily. 

Dean's body is thinner and softer. The muscles are there, the slim hips of youth but even at 26 he hasn't grown into his full strength and size. Sam's body is familiar to him. He remembers being this skinny, but he never had felt like this. Dean's mouth on his skin is a revelation. The sound of his breath panting in his ear the only prayer Sam will ever need. When he gets back to his own time, his own body, there are going to be some changes.

Sam fumbles at Dean's fly, unbuttoning it and yanking the zipper down. He has so many plans for tonight. So many things to do. But this first part isn't going to take long. He can feel his orgasm building just from the way Dean is rutting against him and the way Dean's teeth are pressing into the skin above his collar bone.

Dean's cock is hot and huge. Sam's mouth waters at the thought of how it will feel to wrap his lips around it. Later. Sam pulls and tugs at Dean's cock the way he likes it, wrist bent awkwardly. Dean is grabbing at Sam's jeans. They were always too big then and the slide right down his slim hips. The boxers follow quickly. _Holy shit. Jesus Christ._ The way their dicks feel pressed together makes Sam's eyes roll back into his head.

"Sammy," Dean pants. 

Sam grabs Dean's head and finds his mouth again. The curses and moans get trapped inside as they both come within seconds of each other. Sam has never, ever, ever, felt like this. And he'll do anything to feel it again. 

Laying there on top of this younger Dean, Sam wonder if that this changes things enough, here in this reality. He prays as he strips his shirt off that this time he can keep from dying. Prays as he slides down Dean’s jeans and soaks up the litany of praise and curses falling from Dean’s lips that this time he can save Dean from Hell.


End file.
